


Romanticism

by TheFireDragoness



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Omega Hal Jordan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireDragoness/pseuds/TheFireDragoness
Summary: Hal Jordan is an unmated Omega and, because he's getting up there in age, he has to find one soon lest he loses his government benefits.Bruce Wayne is an unmated Alpha with whom he had --what he thought at the time was-- a one night stand. Now the man is offering to bond with him for their mutual benefit.Of course, Hal has no idea Bruce is Batman. And Bruce doesn't know that Hal is Green Lantern Jordan, nor that said Lantern isn't actually an Alpha.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	Romanticism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of fuckery abound, in every sense of the word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing anything DC related and of course, I end up writing this behemoth of a thing. Hope I haven't absolutely butchered characters and hope you enjoy ^^;

Around the ages of 10-14 is when a person's secondary gender usually presents. If a person presents as an Omega they are required by law to register with the government. This same law requires all Omegas to wear either a special collar —to prevent unwanted bonding bites— or a set of dog tags identifying them as such. That coupled with required routine check-ups on their physical, hormonal, and reproductive health often felt absolutely degrading. Though the government does provide benefits such as paid time off for heats and paying for suppressants. At the same time, however, Omegas are often banned from many kinds of work or jobs due to them being deemed too life-threatening or due to just plain stigma against Omegas.

When Hal had presented as an omega at the tender age of 12, his mother had been delighted that it meant he'd be unable to join the Air Force like his father. It meant she wouldn't have to worry about Hal also dying a fiery death. Or at the very least that's what she'd told him at the time. As though the universe was out to spite him, both Jack —his older brother— and Jim —his younger brother— presented as alphas. So Little Hal decided that he'd double-down and make his dream to be an Air Force pilot a reality, by whatever means possible. If the universe was out to spite him, Hal would spite the universe's decision.

Of course, when Jack figured out his plans, he used the full Alpha voice to command him to stop and give up on his dream.

Hal had punched him in the face and broke his nose.

He remembered Jack had beaten him pretty soundly in retaliation after that. Then when Jim found out when he was patching Hal up, he'd been a bit more understanding. Didn't fully support Hal's decision but also didn't actively oppose him either.

Amazingly Hal did manage to make it into the Air Force. Between judiciously taking scent blockers and suppressants along with "correcting" his records accordingly, he managed to stay as a pilot for quite a few years. His deception had ultimately been discovered when he'd gotten careless and was subsequentially Dishonorably Discharged. It was one of the first times Hal had been truly grateful he had so little contact with his family. But when he tried to get work after the fact just about every place turned him away, refusing to hire an omega. Especially an omega with his track record. Just when he'd been at the end of his rope, only a few steps from giving up the freedom of the skies for good, he finally got hired as a private test pilot at Ferris Air. Hal had been so ecstatic to be able to continue doing what he loved that he'd just barely restrained himself from leaping up and hollering with joy in —the then— Mr. Ferris' office.

Yet, that was before he became a Green Lantern and had his entire life perspective rocked to the core. While his status as an omega mattered on Earth, the rest of the wide and vast universe generally didn't give two shits about that kind of thing. Or at the very least it wasn't viewed in the same way. He'd received more crap for being a human than for his secondary gender. So for all intents and purposes, Harold 'Hal' Jordan was known, and unfortunately —read begrudgingly— registered, as an omega on Earth. Green Lantern Jordan however, had managed to keep that part of his identity under wraps from the Justice League and in fact, had them convinced he was an alpha. Aside from Barry and Oliver of course. Barry had probably known the longest simply because the two of them had been friends long before the League came together for the first time. While he hadn't met Ollie until he joined the League as Green Arrow, the two of them had gotten along pretty well almost immediately. Though Ollie hadn't known the truth until somewhere during the middle of their cross-country trip. So they'd become Hal's closest friends in the League and he trusted them for better or for worse. Plus by some miracle, he had managed to not get outed to any of the League members during any of the multitudes of interstellar missions.

As the years went on and more Green Lanterns were chosen from Earth and joined the Corps, they had come to be quite the motley crew of a pack. All of them were generally aware of one another's secondary gender statuses and Earthen identities and had mutually agreed to keep both such things confidential to any outside of their pack. Truthfully it hadn't even occurred to Hal that any of them were a pack until after the shitshow that had been Parallax; back when it had been Guy, John, Kyle, and himself. Those memories still made him shudder. But as ever, they made things work the best they could between the six of them with their collective duties with the Corps, the Justice League, and their individual civilian lives.

Then again, since things had settled into a regular enough rhythm between all of Hal's responsibilities and life was going pretty well for once, that meant he was long overdue for the universe to throw a wrench in the gears. This time the universe's "Fuck You Hal Jordan" came in the form of a letter. Said letter was from the Omega Health and Wellness Bureau, or OHWB. Honestly, Hal had figured it was just a reminder for needing to schedule appointments or whatever since he'd gotten really bad about those. Seriously, how the hell could he be expected to keep up with those things what with the whole being called off-planet at the drop of a dime thing? So he'd left the damn thing unopened with the junk mail on his kitchen counter and didn't even remember it's existence until he woke up the next morning and saw it sitting on top of the pile. He distinctly remembered the surreal blanket of cold that settled on him as he read the cursed thing.

> _Dear Mr. Harold Jordan,_   
>  _Our records indicate that your status as an Unbonded Omega has remained unchanged as of a routine check on March 6th, 2019. Due to the fact that you have reached the age of 38, we must inform you that under federal law any assistance that is provided through OHWB will be terminated after a 6-month grace period. Below are some frequently asked questions regarding OHWB assistance and benefits._
> 
> _**How do I retain my benefits and financial assistance?**_   
>  _As you are currently Unbonded, OHWB can no longer legally provide either of such things. The quickest solution would be to acquire a mate and bond with them. Upon the fulfillment of such, you can update your status at the closest OHWB office. Both you and your mate will be required to be present with the results of a Bonding Hormone Test (overseen and conducted by a licensed medical practitioner) and a government-issued I.D. (e.g. driver's license, State of residence Identification Card, or passport) for each of you._
> 
> _**Why is this age restriction in place?**_   
>  _Extensive medical research has shown that Unbonded Omegas (both Male and Female) become increasingly infertile as they approach the age of 40. Thus their need for Suppressants and Birth Control is greatly decreased, if not wholly unneeded. However, once an Omega becomes bonded they remain fertile and able to produce upwards to the age of 60._
> 
> _**Why cut off benefits this early?**_   
>  _The hope is by cutting off benefits early on, Omegas are incentivized to seek out mates and further bear children. This incentivizing is due to the known fact that Omegas have the best odds for successful pregnancies and subsequent births in comparison to the incredibly poor odds of their Alpha and Beta counterparts. Since it has been found that the number of individuals who present as Omegas has sharply declined over the last several generations many of these older laws have had to be reintroduced and enforced to mitigate the loss of population renewal._
> 
> _**What if I'm an Unbonded Omega who's already had pups of my own?**_   
>  _If you have already had children then you, the biological parent, must present the issued Birth Certificate per child and your government-issued I.D. (e.g. driver's license, State of residence Identification Card, or passport) at the nearest OHWB office. Scheduling an appointment ahead of time can help to speed up the process of record correction. If possible we ask that you also bring along your child. Only the Omega parent, with the paperwork, is required for the exemption to be made._
> 
> _If you believe there has been an error in our records or if you have any further questions please feel free to contact us._

He read over it several times. For some reason, the words just didn't make any sense. The paper was shaking in his hands, the words blurring and swam on the page. He was rooted to the spot —didn't know if he wanted to laugh, scream, punch something, or some combination of all of the above. The letter crumpled as tremors wracked through his form and he found himself sitting on the floor, biting down on his fist. What the fuck. What. The. Fuck.

Hal had sat there against his kitchen cabinets for too long. Only getting up once his alarm to get his ass in gear for work went off. He forced himself to do just that and stuffed the letter into the inside pocket of his flight jacket. Here's hoping that the test flights today would help clear his head. Worst came to worst he could probably vent to Barry and/or Ollie if Carol wasn't up for his special brand of freaking out. Maybe he would do so anyway. Going to Barry and Ollie would strongly include drinking which would be pretty damn nice. Not the best way to deal with this shit, sure. But definitely the way he was going to most likely choose.

~.~.~.~.~

Work had been a mixed bag at best. Honestly, he should've been able to see the letter for the bullshit omen that it was. His first few flights had gone smoothly and without trouble. They'd been shorter flights, only two to three hours tops, to test an update of the E-8 Joint STARS imaging software that supposedly allowed it to register forms that much quicker. Then this last flight had barely gotten off the ground before the issues began. He knew and trusted that Tom had checked over the plane before it had been cleared for any of the pilots to take it into the air. Tom wasn't who he was pissed with. No, not Tom. No, he cursed LexCorp execs as the controls shook in his grip. Especially when none of his instruments showed any kind of turbulence or any anomalies in air pressure or temperature. Or at least there hadn't been any such readings before said instruments started going haywire. The O2 mask, which he'd immediately taken off, had only served to fill his lungs with the egregious gas of burning kerosene. All of that before he'd even gotten above take-off speed. The guidance system was just barely still operable at that moment and if it hadn't been for the control tower helping to guide him he's not entirely sure he would've managed to make it back before he ended up passing out from the fumes. Hell, even the landing gear had only just barely worked.

So what was supposed to be a minimum six-hour test of a new fuel compound developed by LexOil, a subsidiary of LexCorp, hadn't even lasted 20 minutes in the air. The fact that he'd managed to even land that bird without going up in flames or just outright crashing had been a miracle in and of itself. That was little comfort though. As soon as the jet was stopped, Hal had popped open the cockpit and was ripping his belt off as his body finally gave in to the hacking coughs he'd been fighting down. His need to expel the toxic fumes warring with his need to get in actual breathable air. It was so bad that several of the airside technicians had to help get him out and back onto solid ground, passing him off to another pilot who half-carried half-guided Hal off the tarmac. As they'd gotten him set up with an oxygen treatment in the small Medical Station, Hal couldn't help but lament the failed flight. Sure he absolutely hated LexCorp because of Lex Luthor, but he couldn't piece together how the hell things had gone sideways so quickly. There hadn't been any signs of possible malfunctions or overheating during the checks they'd done after switching over to the test fuel. Same for when Hal ran the usual pre-flight checks once he was in the hot seat. Nothing abnormal or even out of the ordinary. He found himself blearily glaring at the far wall as he held the oxygen mask to his mouth.

As a result of that whole incident, Carol had pulled him off from any more flights for the next week to make sure he didn't cause any permanent damage to his lungs as per the directions of the doctor. Instead, he was relegated to helping with filing reports or taking on a few shifts in the control tower. Which, all in all, not terrible. But not great either. The incident definitely being the terrible icing on the awful cake that had been his day thus far.

So once he was well enough to be up and about he sat down at his desk and tried to focus on the paperwork in front of him. Though he found himself re-reading the same paragraph, none of what it was saying was sinking in. With a groan, his forehead thunked down onto the desk.

"You know, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't kill you to take the rest of the day off."

"I think my track record would say otherwise, Care." Hal forced himself to sit back up with a wry grin. "Plus, I gotta earn my keep one way or another."

Carol frowned with a sigh, knowing that there was enough truth to Hal's statement. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

"I suppose." She shook her head before coming around the desk to stand to Hal's left, one hand gently resting on top of said desk and a look of concern on her face, "Though when you came in this morning it looked like something else was already bothering you pretty badly... And I'm asking as your friend here, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it at all? It doesn't have to be here and now."

"Is this you asking me on a date?"

She rolled her eyes, "If dinner and drinks mean that you'll talk about your problems then I would do so gladly."

"Aw, I'm really feeling the love here. But uh, pretty sure what's-his-face wouldn't be too happy about that so that sounds like a no go on all that."

"I'm assuming you're referring to my partner Dave, in which case he'd be perfectly understanding. Now, are you actually going to answer my question or continue blowing off my concern?"

She crossed her arms so she was holding her elbows while Hal had to look away with a slight flinch, still not having come to terms with the full extent of the letter from this morning. He rubbed the back of his neck with a huff, knowing that just trying to ignore this particular problem would only serve to kick his ass to the curb.

"It would probably be easier if you just see it for yourself...," He motioned over to where his jacket was hanging up as Carol gave him a questioning look, "There's a letter in my jacket. Inside left pocket."

As Carol wordlessly went to discover the latest pile of shit that had hit him upside the head he closed his eyes and waited, already feeling his throat constricting with anger. There wasn't a damn chance he could fix this. Or at least no chance for a good way. Like what the fuck kind of Machiavellian dark ages crap was this! Do they really just expect him to roll over and play the submissive little _baby maker_ or whatever?!?! Who the hell even okayed this in the first place?? In what universe was this allowed to even happen, like jesus christ.

"What. The everloving. Fuck." Hal started at the just barely contained anger he heard in Carol's voice. She was still busy glaring at the same letter as her eyes kept scanning over it. "No really. What the hell!? I knew that they'd introduced new laws recently. But this? They call it an "incentive for population renewal"; I'm calling it an incredible breach of bodily autonomy. And the fact that it's somehow government-sanctioned?!" With a growl, she crumpled the letter into a ball and then turned towards Hal.

The pure defiant determination in her look sent a shiver down his spine and pinned him to his chair.

"We're coming up with a game plan here and now, Hal. As stupid as this whole thing is, it's still far better to try and figure this out now while we have the time. Plus, lucky for you, I think I may have something already that'll help."

"...What kind of thing?"

Hal wasn't sure where she was going with this and the nervous twisting in his gut wasn't helping any either.

"You'll have to wait until after work to find out. So hop to it Mr. Jordan, I want those files filled out and on my desk by the end of the day you hear?"

"Loud and clear... Ms. Ferris.."

So much for going and drinking his problems away. That would have to wait it seemed.

~.~.~

Truth be told, Hal had no idea what to expect. Maybe some advice about like trying his luck on dating apps and such? Or even some kind of speed dating event or whatever. (Was that even still a thing people do anymore?) So when he came to hand over the files and reports to Carol, this came entirely out of left field without warning.

"Just...let me see if I've got this right. So you recently got an invitation from Wayne Enterprises for a party their hosting-"

"I believe it's a gala actually."

"Gala. Party. Whatever. Anyways! You got invited to this shindig in LA cause of the contract we did for WE a month or so ago."

"Correct."

"And said invite is for you and a +1."

"Yep."

"Aaand you can't take Dave with you because he has a family thing already planned for that weekend."

"Mhm."

"So now you're saying that I should be your +1."

"Asking for you to be as such, but yes."

Hal blankly blinked at Carol, mind still trying to figure out the woman's thought process. While from across the desk she just sat there with a patient smile, hands folded on top of the desk as if they were having just another simple meeting on any other day. After a few moments, Carol shook her head with a sigh.

"Honestly Hal, it's not nearly as big of a deal as you're making it out to be. You go to this party with me and thus will have ample opportunity to meet some people. And worst case you get a chance to practice."

He couldn't come up with any argument against her. So he said nothing and crossed his arms with a pout. She was right and he knew it. Plus, it was going to be as good a place as any to start. Carol spoke up again, voice softer.

"I know the entire reason for this is awful and believe me if there was anything I could do to change it I would. If I thought it would work for me to, well, bite you then I would offer..."

"I know Care.. But we both know we don't work together like that," He matched her tone, heart full of melancholy.

"Doesn't mean I don't still care about you greatly, Hal."

"Right back at you."

They looked at one another meaningfully, conveying all that didn't need to be said as they both understood one another with familiar ease.

After that moment passed the two of them worked on fleshing out a more thorough plan and some small contingencies just in case the worst came to pass. For the party specifically, Hal agreed to wind down his intake of scent suppressors so it was actually present during the event. Carol joked about using his "omega charms" which he rolled his eyes at with a smile. The worst part though was that he would have to endure the humiliation of wearing a Bond-Prevention Collar just to be on the safe side of things. That was something that he would just have to put up with for the evening since there was no telling what kind of other people would be there. Especially since the private sector's track record was far from stellar when it came to incidents involving omegas, a number that had only been getting worse in recent times.

~.~.~.~.~

So that was how Hal found himself at the gala filled with people he didn't know or even really recognize. It had been a while since he'd had to wear a suit and tie but he couldn't help but be thankful that it still fit, and rather nicely at that. He'd seen the host of this whole party, the one and only Bruce Wayne, when the man appeared in the earlier part of the evening to give a speech about something or other. Hal hadn't really been listening to it when it seemed like your standard "thanks for coming" speech.

Instead, he found himself comparing the image that was usually painted with the brief moment he met the man in person. Any brief internet search shows that most everyone knows Bruce Wayne as a single Alpha who's had many types of people hanging on his arms and wasn't shy about taking any of them to bed. Of course, that was most likely just hyperbole from the gossip rags but Hal wasn't one to judge another for sexual prowess. Hell, he'd been around the block his own share, both on Earth and elsewhere in the galaxy. Most of the rest of the articles all said similar things about how he was an air-headed billionaire who was generally well-meaning and was incredibly flirtatious. But the thing is that that image didn't exactly fit quite right with the man he'd met from the time the CEO had shown up himself with several of his Board of Directors to the flight test demonstration. Bruce had certainly stood out when the man hadn't even questioned any of Hal's ability to fly the jet and instead even shut down any of the other suits who did.

He took a sip of champagne, trying to focus on the here and now instead. Carol had playfully nudged him with her elbow when she noticed the way he'd been staring off into space at Bruce. But then it wasn't long after that that she split off from him to mingle, telling him to do the same and to make the best of the situation like they'd agreed on before. With that in mind, he wound up with many party-goers crowded around him at several points throughout the evening. Unfortunately, none caught his eye for anything more than maybe a quick fuck and others got way too familiar and tried to subtly feel him up. It took every bit of self-restraint not to punch those peoples' teeth in. Instead, he usually managed to make a tactful escape from those groups, and a firm grip on those creeps' wrists to remove their wandering hands from his person was more than enough discouragement.

After his third or so such escape Hal found himself situated at the bar just hoping to get a stiff drink to ease some of the tension of the evening. It was there that Hal encountered Bruce Wayne. The guy had sidled up to the bar right next to Hal, despite there being plenty of room for him not to be so close, and ordered a drink. Though Hal supposed he couldn't be too upset. The man was well built and attractive plus his scent wasn't nauseatingly strong like most every other Alpha he'd encountered that evening. It was oddly refreshing.

Hal looked back at the man's face and made eye contact with the most crystal-like blue he'd ever seen. Might as well take a chance he figured.

"So, you come here often?"

That got him a chuckle and a quirked eyebrow. "You use that line on all the people you meet, or am I just that special?"

Now the blue-eyed beau was turned towards him with an arm leaning against the bar counter and Hal allowed an easy grin to form as he took a sip, still facing the bar, "You certainly seem a bit more than just ’special’ handsome."

The bartender came back and handed Bruce the drink he’d asked for, of which he immediately took a sip. Hal didn't even realize he’d been starting till the man was looking at him again, an amused smile playing on his expression. He stood up from his slouching position and as he turned just that bit to face the man he realized how close in height —if not exactly the same height— they were. Now that was promising information. He made a small show of wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue and reveled in the way those eyes flickered to his mouth. Just a hint of intrigue and a spark of hunger lurking in there for that brief moment.

Hal held out his hand, "Name’s Hal in case you were wondering. Work as a test pilot at Ferris Air, in case that might ring any bells."

The man gripped his hand firmly and his hand was so soft despite the callouses Hal could feel on the man’s palm. "Bruce. And truthfully how could I possibly forget someone as breathtakingly beautiful as yourself? I still regret having had to miss seeing the way you soared through the air with ease in person. The video Lucious provided me after was incredible and I must admit, I found myself watching through it several times. Though I must say both the video and my memory does you an incredible disservice, especially with how you look tonight." Those eyes ran up and down in a show of appreciation, somehow managing to not seem creepy or lecherous.

Bruce still had ahold of his hand and Hal resisted the urge to pull it away. "Well aren't you quite the flatterer? Keep that up and I might just end up blushing."

"I do aim to please." Bruce lifted their still joined hands and kissed the back of Hal’s before lowering them in such a way to subtlely bring Hal closer which Hal obliged in, coyly biting his lower lip as he kept eye contact with Bruce. He could play this game all night if need be, not like he had anything better going on at this point. Plus this was definitely the most fun this kind of thing has been in some time.

"Why Mr. Wayne, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you might be aiming to do more than just please little ol’ me." Hal set what remained of his drink down on the bar and moved his now free hand to press a finger beneath Bruce’s chin. "Which, to be quite frank, I am more than okay with."

Hal felt more than heard the low growl as the man’s pupils dilated sharply as a too easy-going smile pulled those plush lips wide, "You don't say..?"

Bruce's grip on his hand tightened and the man stepped just that little bit closer. If Hal were anyone else he's sure the move would have gone unnoticed. So instead he laced his fingers with Bruce's and let his other hand rest on top of Bruce's tie as he hummed in agreement. Bruce set his drink down next to Hal's and placed his hand over the one on his chest. "How would you feel about leaving the party and coming back to my room with me?"

"Here I thought you’d never ask. Lead the way, Bruce," Hal practically purred.

Miraculously they managed to keep their hands to themselves as Bruce led the way out of the ballroom-like area and past the front desk of the place, making a beeline for the elevators. Bruce reached to press the button to call the elevator but hesitated right over it. His tone was different when he spoke this time, less airy and more genuine and serious. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to you know? I can promise I won't attack or hurt you if you tell me no."

Hal stared confused at the back of the man’s head before a chuckle easily passed the small smile pulling at his lips. "Hun, I don't know at what point I gave you the ridiculous idea that I don't want this or that I'm somehow being tricked, forced, or insert whatever other adjectives you wanna use here. But I promise you that if I didn't want this I would have told you to fuck right off when we were still by the bar."

"I only meant that-"

Hal placed a hand against Bruce’s back as he stepped closer so he could look at the guy’s face. Which funnily enough was twisted into what could just pass as a frustrated pout. "I knew what you meant Bruce. And while it's kind of cute how concerned you are over this I will walk away if you keep insisting on this coddling crap."

He gave an easy shrug when Bruce looked over at him, expression shifting from confusion to something a lot more carefully neutral —assessing him most likely. Just as Hal removed his hand and took a step back Bruce jabbed the call button and then slipped his fingers into the belt loops of Hal’s suit, using that leverage to pull him flush to Bruce.

Hal gave a toothy grin, wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck, "Now you're getting it."

Bruce gave a smirk of his own, a dangerous spark in his eyes before he maneuvered them until Hal was pressed against the elevator door. Then they were kissing and it felt like electricity singing in Hal’s veins as he parted his lips and allowed Bruce to explore his mouth as he took it in. God, he could probably get off from just making out with this man. And that was definitely one of Bruce's hands grabbing his ass, ripping an appreciative groan from low in his throat. He could feel the grin pulling at Bruce’s lips as the man pulled away only to bite Hal’s bottom lip. He tried to go back to making out with the man who'd just kissed him breathless. But before he could the elevator arrived and the only thing that kept him from falling back was Bruce's grip on his lower back and his ass. Then he was steadily being walked back into the elevator, Bruce giving no indication of letting go of him as he pressed him up against the wall once more.

Hal let out an appreciative groan as Bruce nipped and sucked at the underside of his jaw. He tugged at the hair at the nape of the man's neck and the other grabbed a fistful of his suit jacket. It'd been a bit since he'd last slept with an alpha like this and god the scent of one cranked up was so heady and turned him on so much more. He could feel slick dampening his briefs and a large part of him was so willing to just let Bruce take him here. But unfortunately, the more rational side won out and he laboriously forced himself to focus.

"Bruce- ah..Bruce babe," Hal had to bite down on his lip as Bruce bit down particularly hard on his neck before nuzzling against the scent gland there. As Hal took a moment panting he idly rubbed his thumb against Bruce's scent gland at the back of his jaw. Without a doubt, he was going to reek of sex and Bruce for a while after this. Bruce hummed as he scented him. "Fuck, babe. Unless you suddenly...unless you changed your mind about making it to a room or bed..we should really take a moment here..."

He felt Bruce sigh against his neck before he pulled back just enough to press a kiss full of promise against his lips. Hal had to use all his willpower to let go of Bruce and allow him to step away, but god it felt torturous even in the enclosed space of the elevator. Every instinct was screaming at him to bring the alpha back to him, to not let him leave. Instead, he forced himself to grip the railing and use it to hold himself up. He was sure he made quite the picture leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. He could feel the arousal thrumming through his veins and could feel it pulsing in his groin as he subconsciously rubbed his thighs together. All of that combined with how flushed his face felt and the smell of both their scents mixing in the small space was heavenly. Fuck he needed to get ahold of himself or else he was definitely going to end up cumming in his pants like a teenager in heat.

The feeling of the elevator starting to move upwards prompted him to open his eyes again and Bruce was gazing at him like a man starved, eyes roving over Hal like he was trying to memorize every single little detail. Hal gave a lazy grin, "See something you like?"

Bruce returned his grin, though there was more of a pleased edge to it, "Yes, you."

That got a chuckle out of Hal as his omega side internally preened at the compliment. Hal let himself look over Bruce's appearance since it was clear the man was going to keep his hands to himself for now. He stood over by the control panel with his hands in his pockets seemingly trying for nonchalant. But given how rumpled his suit jacket and hair were, combined with how blown his pupils were, and their potent scents, there was no mistaking what they'd just been up to. But the fact that the man didn't look nearly as debauched as Hal felt was something he was going to have to fix before the night was over. As he let his gaze drift down he found himself unconsciously wetting his lips as he eyed the more than sizable bulge that was prominent against the lines of the man's slacks. He was definitely staring. He should probably stop that. Looking back up he saw Bruce was still watching him like a hawk, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

"See something _you_ like, Hal?"

He gave a small chuckle as he looked at Bruce through hooded eyes, "Seeing a lot I'm liking." Bruce gave a low chuckle of his own in response.

Hal ran a shaky hand through his hair, taking a breath to try and steady himself. While it helped to ground him and bring his heart rate back to a more normal level his hard-on wasn't going to be dying down anytime soon. It wasn't too much of a problem right then and there but it definitely would be if the elevator stopped for other people to get on.

The two of them just idly watched each other as the elevator continued to climb. As best as Hal could figure they were heading up to the top-most floor, which made sense given that it was Bruce Wayne he was with. The quiet gave him time to think which might be counter-productive to the whole getting laid prospect. But it's not like his brain and his dick ever really communicated. There was no way this wasn't a terrible idea right? Sure, he had decided to do this on a whim since most of the rest of the night seemed like it was going to be a wash. Yeah, Hal knew he was attractive enough and he certainly hadn't gotten any complaints from any of his past bed partners. But he also knew that he was far from being the kind of omega people usually desired personality-wise, and even somewhat physically given how toned he was. (He worked damn hard for that muscle tone and he sure as shit wasn't going to feel bad about it!) Bruce certainly seemed into him though, so that had to count for something in his favor. And there was something about Bruce that he couldn't quite put his finger that seemed to make Hal feel like being with Bruce was somehow right; like a piece slotting into a place he hadn't even been aware was missing or mismatched in the first place. The weirdest part of that is that it didn't freak him out anywhere near the level that it probably really should.

On Bruce's part, the man himself wasn't entirely sure why he was acting on such an impulse decision. It wasn't like him. Sure, Hal definitely seemed to fit Bruce's preferred type to a T. The pilot was well-built and fit without being an obnoxious musclehead, it also helped that the suit he'd worn for the event only served to accentuate those features. While being an omega certainly played well on Bruce's instinctual libido, the man's scent was so much more understated than he was used to and yet he found himself drawn in more by that natural allure. Plus the man hadn't been clingy or whiny like how Bruce's past experience with a lot of omegas had been. (Namely when they were quite literally throwing themselves at him.) On top of that, Hal had been confident enough to make an actual pass at him without being overbearing or desperate. But above all there just seemed to be an inexplicable magnetic draw that had Bruce acting on Alpha instinct like he hadn't allowed himself to do even when he first presented at 10 years old. It worried him. Though as he focused back on Hal he could see the man spacing out himself, brows only slightly pinched as his lips were slowly drawing down into a frown. The expression made that alpha part of his brain need to comfort the omega. At this point, he couldn't seem to put up too heavy of a fight, especially against such a simple desire as that.

Hal was brought out of his thoughts as Bruce moved to stand in front of him, one of his hands reaching out to brush Hal's bangs to the side and then those fingers were trailing down the side of his face before coming to rest against his neck. As Hal locked eyes with Bruce he could see the silent question the man wanted to ask. So rather than roll his eyes at the check-in he reached between them and loosened Bruce's tie, using it to pull Bruce closer to him once more. Hal leaned forward to close just that little bit of distance left and lightly brushed his lips against Bruce's teasingly, pulling away before he could respond and placing a finger on the alpha's lips as he tried to follow.

Bruce quirked a brow at him and Hal just gave him a toothy grin in response as he flicked his eyes over to the floor number display, "Need to make it to the room first, remember?" Bruce let out a groan as his eyes slipped shut and the hand on his neck twitched as though trying to decide whether to let go or pull Hal in close.

The fact that Bruce was struggling to not just dive right in and let instincts take over was definitely doing something downright delightful to his libido. Though at the same time he absolutely wanted Bruce to give in to those urges. ~~_That way only leads to self-destruction Hal and you damn well know it._~~ With a deep breath, Bruce managed to take a step back, expression warring between hungry desire and that calm easy-going mask. As the elevator came to a standstill and chimed to let them know they'd arrived at their floor, Bruce's eyes snapped open and in the blink of an eye was nearly dragging Hal by the wrist. The honest enthusiasm brought a bubble of laughter out of Hal as he did his best to keep up with Bruce's pace. Consequences be damned, he'd worry about them later when he had to. The two of them made it to the only door at the end of the ornate hallway and Bruce made quick work of using a keycard to unlock it before he was bodily pulling Hal into the room with him.

Hal honestly expected to be pushed against the inside of the door or even a wall, but instead Bruce continued to guide him by the wrist without even bothering with any light switches. He almost made a snarky remark about Bruce being able to see in the dark before they turned into the actual main area of the room. The thing that stood out the most to him was the giant window that ran the length of the penthouse suite, the glow from the city below illuminating the room just enough to make out the shape of things. He bit his lip as he took it in; it was by far the nicest looking place he'd ever fucked around in on Earth. At least in semi-recent memory anyway.

It was startling when Bruce let go of his wrist and Hal almost walked straight into the man's back as a result, leaving less than a centimeter between them. Something seemed.... _off_.. with how Bruce was holding himself. Too tense. Danger? Senses going into high alert. Couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary. His own breathing and heartbeat were far too loud in his ears. Couldn't rely on his nose. Sense of smell already fucked over from pheromones. Eyes flicking around, trying not to move his head. No movement. Nothing seemed out of place that he could tell. His hands were fists at his sides and he forced himself to relax them. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to try and center himself some before forcing his feet to shuffle back just a bit. Putting those well-worn fighting instincts back into their proper mental box. This wasn't a war zone or a battleground. There wasn't any reason for there to suddenly be some crazed villain or shooter hiding out in the room here in Coast City of all places. He'd definitely been way too involved with Green Lantern shit lately if this was all it took to trigger that kind of fight-or-flight reaction.

"Bruce...?" He whispered into the stark silence. Bruce's shoulders flinched as though Hal had just broken him out of his thoughts. He turned around and Hal wasn't sure if the look on his face made him feel better or worse. Then the man was letting out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair with an almost awkward chuckle.

"Would you believe this doesn't happen very often?"

Hal quirked an eyebrow, resisting the urge to cross his arms across his chest, "And by 'this' you mean what exactly..?" If the man said 'sleeping with people' Hal was calling bullshit cause no way can someone who _hasn't_ gotten around kiss like Bruce does.

"..Acting out on my alpha instincts like this..." He sounded almost embarrassed or confused, "Honestly, it makes me worried I'm going to-" Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, "Like I'm going to be unable to control myself."

"Oh," Hal responded dumbly, already wincing at his own response. He'd already come this far. Plus he did tend to prefer it rougher...

As he made his decision, Bruce seemed to be working himself up to an apology of some kind and came to a stop as he stared. Hal was loosening his own tie and undoing the first few buttons of his shirt, "Well it's certainly flattering to hear, but you don't really need to bother since I'm already here. Regardless, that's what _this_ -," He gestured to the Bond-Prevention Collar that was still firmly in place, "-pretty number is for."

Bruce squinted at him, brows knit together as he especially eyed the collar, "Hal, are you really sure? I could end up seriously hurting you."

"I'm sure that I'm sure and that answer hasn't changed in the last few minutes. Are _you_ sure?"

The two of them watched each other, Hal shifting his weight to his right leg and his hands coming to rest against his hips. Bruce watched the movement, biting down on his lip as his gaze traveled up and down Hal's form. Hal did his best to wait patiently but by god did he want this. Yeah, he'd respect Bruce's choice if he said 'No thanks' and then proceed to get the hell out of dodge. Sure it'd be one of the worst cases of blue balls (or the equivalent of such anyway) he'd ever experienced, but if this was where this encounter ended then so be it. Carol would be a willing sympathetic ear and he could just go home or even possibly see who all was planetside and if they’d be up for anything. Or maybe head down to one of the many bars that populated the city and see if there was anything there. Granted, Carol would probably tear him a new one —again— if he went that last route.

He closed his eyes as he tipped his head down, blowing a puff of air. It'd been long enough he figured. Hal opened his mouth to say as much. What came out was a gasp as he was swung around and tossed onto a bed, bouncing only a little as he landed on his back. As he was haphazardly splayed on the bed he stared up wide-eyed at Bruce who stood by the edge of the bed, working on removing his tie as he met Hal's gaze. He blinked dumbly a few times just watching Bruce strip before his brain and body finally got in gear.

"So should I take this to mean yes?"

Bruce had tossed his suit jacket and tie to somewhere else in the room and as he unbuttoned his shirt revealing taught muscle Hal licked his lips. Yeah, this was definitely happening. Hell yeah. Hal quickly kicked off his shoes and socks, not caring what happened to them right then as they hit the floor. As his hands fumbled with trying to undo his tie Bruce climbed onto the bed over top of him, knocking his hands away. So rather than have them lay around uselessly, Hal tangled his hands in Bruce's stupidly soft hair, gently tugging on it, as the man above him made quick work of his tie. Tossing it over his shoulder, Bruce was then tugging on Hal's suit jacket. He huffed a laugh as he relented his grasp on Bruce's hair before acquiescing to the request and helped him remove it. Once his arms were free of his jacket Hal wrapped them around Bruce's sturdy shoulders, arching himself up. Bruce pushed his face into Hal's neck in appreciation as he tossed the suit jacket elsewhere into the room, not caring where it ended up and started kissing and nipping along his jaw once more.

Hal's hips stuttered up as Bruce found that extra sensitive spot at the back of his jaw, just under his earlobe. So he bit down on Bruce's neck in retaliation —hoping to leave a mark of his own— drawing out a growl from the man who was then leaning down and pushing Hal into the bed, their chests pressing against each other. (Fuck, sometimes he forgot just how stupidly sensitive his nipples could get.) There was a hand tugging at his hair and he licked over the spot he'd bit before allowing his head to be moved away from the alpha's neck to rest against the duvet. As that hand settled on the back of his neck Bruce was giving him small kisses starting from his jaw, up and over his cheek, and stopped at the corner of his mouth.

Just as Hal furrowed his brow at the treatment Bruce was hovering over him, his breath fanning against Hal's pursed lips. The entire gesture felt far too intimate and gentle for something that was going to be a one-time thing. Then again Bruce had said he was acting more on instinct because of Hal. Their eyes locked and he felt like he was drowning in Bruce's gaze, fingers digging into Bruce's shoulderblades and bunching up the fabric of his shirt. Bruce's other hand was gripping his hip, the warmth seeping through his pants and just the mere suggestion of the hand there sent a pleasant pang to his gut.

Without any more preamble, Hal tilted his chin up and closed the small distance to slot his mouth against Bruce's. He didn't even hesitate as he immediately responded, practically devouring Hal's mouth as he seemed to not be able to get enough of his taste. And god, Hal's moans were swallowed by Bruce as he enthusiastically went to explore Bruce's mouth in turn. There was something so viscerally amazing about the tang of Alpha in Bruce's mouth and Hal felt another rush of slick dampening his briefs as his still-unattended-to dick twitched. The two of them pulled apart reluctantly to breathe, panting open-mouthed against one another for a moment before pressing right back in. As they did so Hal slid his hands down Bruce's back and firmly grasped the man's ass, making a small kneading movement which earned him a muffled groan and Bruce tugging Hal's shirt out of his slacks. Using the grip on his ass he pulled Bruce's hips down to slot against his own. The immediate pleasure shattered all thought as he arched up, hips canting up into Bruce as he threw his head back.

"Oh god..Fuck- Bruce. Yes," Hal was lightheaded, couldn't seem to draw in enough air. Then Bruce was biting down on his jugular and rutting his clothed cock against Hal's. Fuck why were they still wearing clothes? That desperately needed to be rectified. But he couldn't let go of Bruce, instead just trying to go harder and faster. Chasing more and more of that pleasure. Wanting to reach that peak but also never wanting this feeling to end. Then there were warm hands pushing his shirt to the sides and sliding over his skin pleasantly (As to when Bruce had unbuttoned it he couldn't really care). Bruce pulled away then, causing Hal to groan in frustration as his hands were forced to settle on Bruce's hips instead.

After a few moments of catching his breath, Hal found himself finally meeting Bruce's eye. The hands that were slowly exploring his torso were distracting and nice enough but it wasn't really what he wanted. Though he could appreciate the way Bruce seemed to be doing so to collect himself and after a few moments more the man spoke up.

"We don't have to rush this, Hal. We've got all night if you'd like?"

Hal hummed in faux thought before answering, "If the fact that I've been sporting a ridiculous hard-on from just making out with you in the elevator wasn't enough to show how much I want whatever you have to give, I don't know what will. So yes. Please. Just- If you are gonna tease me I have to get the rest of these clothes off first okay?"

"Seems more than amenable." Bruce gave him a small smile before moving back off the bed.

As Hal was shoving off his pants and underwear Bruce was doing the same with his own in a less hurried manner. It was when Hal was just about to toss his clothes elsewhere that Bruce spoke up again.

"Anything in particular that I should steer clear of? Words, actions, things like that."

"Hm... Hard limit on being called a whore or slut, and the same for any kind of feminization. Other than that I'll let you know, yeah?"

"I can most definitely work with that. Thank you for trusting me."

"Mm-hm. So are you going to come back over here or should I just start to take care of myself?"

He had moved to lay down on the bed, hand trailing down his front to rest at the base of his cock teasingly as he put himself on display for the man. Bruce raised an eyebrow at him but the smile remained firmly in place, seemingly amused at the very least by Hal's actions. The man shook his head before making his way back onto the bed, knocking Hal's hand away as he settled over him. From there, Bruce took charge quickly and easily. It was freaky how much it was nearly second nature to trust himself into Bruce's hands. Though it was easy enough to write off as both of them just having good compatibility and chemistry with one another.

As Hal settled onto the bed with his arms crossed above his head on the pillow, Bruce's hands were back to their exploration. Those hands trailed up his sides and over his stomach, leaving goosebumps in their wake, before they came to rest on his chest. Before those feelings surrounding his chest —too soft for pecs like they appeared to be, but too firm to be breasts— could settle in and he could move Bruce's hands away, the man leaned down and gently rolled his right nipple between his teeth. The sharp thrill that ran down his spine at the sensation dragged a gasp out. Then Bruce wrapped his lips around the bud and continued with his ministrations as his other hand slid up to mimic those same actions on Hal’s left nipple. It had Hal arching up with every tug and getting impossibly wetter with every nip and rolling motion. It seemed like forever before Bruce switched to work Hal’s perked left nipple with his mouth and his other hand kept stimulating his puffy right nipple. Dear god, he could barely recognize the whimpering sound was coming from himself. It was pathetic. But he couldn't find it in him to care. The pleasure overwhelming those self-conscious thoughts and feelings.

But then it became _too_ overwhelming and he was tugging on Bruce’s hair insistently and trying to weakly nudge his hand off of his chest. Bruce thankfully stopped immediately, his head lifting up and concern in his eyes. Hal just shook his head, breath shaking as he tried to get some semblance of himself back. Without any further indications from either of them, Bruce placed a kiss on Hal's sternum. It almost felt like a pseudo-apology. Bruce's hands had moved down and he was actively rubbing gentle circles into the inside of Hal's hips. The almost butterfly-like warmth that resulted helped to ground him some while also keeping his body _very_ interested. (Which was probably the point.) After Hal let out a relaxed sigh, Bruce's right hand lightly traced down the lines of Hal's pelvis. Those fingers teasingly trailed around the root of his cock before lightly brushing up the underside, gathering up some of the pre-cum in the process.

Then those hands retreated and were trailing around his hips and pelvic area at random, actively driving Hal up a wall in the process. While those hands were incessantly teasing him Bruce's mouth worked on leaving various hickies and love bites around his neck and chest. Hal gripped the sheets above his head as mounting frustration started to build up, his body arching up into every touch and bite in an attempt to get more. He wanted more. Needed more to be quite frank. But Bruce ignored him and kept going at the same leisurely pace, happy to slowly build him up it seemed. The occasional brushes against his cock and his slit were the worst offenders. For better or worse they were becoming more frequent. Hal didn't think he could possibly get any wetter than he already was.

He gasped as two fingers were finally slid into his slit, his knees coming up and pressing into Bruce's sides as a reflex. The pleasurable relief was great as Bruce pumped those fingers into him. Though the relief was short-lived as he removed his fingers, trailing them around the lips of his slit. Hal nearly outright growled in frustration, throwing his head back into the bed instead with a throaty groan. Bruce took the opportunity to bite down on his nipple causing him to yelp, and then it was back to lightly trailing fingers that had his mind clouding over with need. Even when he whined out Bruce chuckled but continued along nonetheless.

"You're doing so good for me, Hal. So beautiful. So patient. Can you keep going?"

A happy feeling curled up in his mind at the praise. Though it took a second for the question to register. When it did he squinted up at Bruce, struggling to get his mouth working in gear with his brain, "Y..es. Please...just please Bruce."

He seemed satisfied enough as he kissed Hal in response. As he moved away to create more marks on Hal's chest his hand's finally rewarded him by one of them wrapping around his cock as the other cupped his groin, fingers broadly running over where he wanted them. The hand on his cock lazily starting a jerking motion, fingers changing their grip every so often but it wasn't enough. He tried to move his hips into the motion which only resulted in Bruce removing his hand entirely from his cock and gave him a light hit to the outside of his thigh. While that hand didn't return to his cock the one that had been pressing over his slit finally moved and three fingers were being slipped in and started to just outright fingerfuck him. His hips jumped and jerked in time with every thrust. Out of nowhere Bruce's cock was firmly pressed up against his own and started thrusting, creating a delicious friction that had his orgasm rapidly approaching.

All the buildup from in the elevator and the torturous teasing combined with the heat of Bruce's cock rutting against his own sent him howling as he finally came, his cunt spasming around Bruce's fingers as clear cum spurted from his cock and coated his own stomach and Bruce's cock thoroughly. Truthfully he could've happily passed out right then and there from it all. But as he slowly came back to himself, endorphins still humming through his body, he could feel just how hot and hard Bruce still was against the hollow of his hip. The alpha's dick twitched with small aborted thrusts that only smeared more pre-cum into the mess Hal had made. When he made himself actually look up Bruce's face was twisted up in concentration, eyes scrunched shut and biting down on his lip so hard Hal might've worried for the other were he in a better state of mind. What he chose to do instead was to bring his arms in and reach up to gently cup Bruce's face in his hands before also forcing his legs to move and wrapped them around the man's hips.

He waited for Bruce to meet his hooded eyes and used his best pleading voice, "Come on, alpha. Fuck me. Please?"

The words had the desired effect as a low growl came from Bruce just before he went all teeth and was biting kisses onto Hal, the alpha fucking his mouth with his tongue. The taste of copper sent a thrill up his spine as he arched his chest up against Bruce's, wanting more even with how oversensitive his nipples already were. Hal had a brief moment where he could feel the tip of the man's engorged cock at his entrance and then all of it was being slammed in. The momentary pain of the sudden stretch was easily overridden by the delicious feeling of how deeply full he was. He could feel his dick twitch at the stimulation, already chubbing up.

With that, Bruce leaned back just enough to immediately set a brutal pace, hands pressing bruises into Hal's hips as the alpha pulled his hips up in time with every thrust. Hal's hands scrambled across Bruce's back and he found himself distantly reveling in the way the powerful muscles flexed beneath his hands before he was desperately gripping onto the man's shoulder blades, blunt fingernails digging in harshly. He knew he was being loud but every cry, gasp, and groan only seemed to encourage Bruce and he couldn't bring himself to care enough to not be as vocal. The headboard thumped against the wall in time with every wet slap of skin-against-skin and Hal felt so lost in a haze of pleasure, senses turned up to 11 and all focused on the man above him who was nearly the picture of an alpha breeding and claiming his mate. A sharp bite pierced the skin of his collarbone easily. His nails dragged up Bruce's shoulders as Hal pushed up into the pain. Yet still, Bruce's hips kept going steadily without missing a beat as he licked at the bloody bite. It wouldn't surprise him if Bruce was getting close, especially since he could feel his own climax edging on the peripheries of his senses.

Then without warning, Bruce was baring his teeth with a growl and pulling out completely. Hal cried out at the loss, confused and still so desperately turned on as his cunt spasmed on nothing; only succeeding in leaking more slick onto the bed. Before Hal could do anything more Bruce's hands were gripping his thighs, digging into the taut muscle, and manhandled Hal's legs over his shoulders. Hal felt weirdly small being curled up like this as he met Bruce's gaze, the instinct to submit to the alpha above him was overwhelming. He would've freaked the fuck out if any blood was still flowing to his brain rather than his groin. Instead, he dug his heels into Bruce's back as a silent plea, grateful that he was flexible enough for being nearly folded in half to not be painful.

The hands that had been on his thighs were back on to his hips once more, Bruce positioning himself at Hal's entrance. After a beat Bruce was immediately picking up the same pace as before, only now hitting so much deeper with the new angle and rendering Hal a moaning mess beneath him. Both of them became so lost in pleasure that when Bruce's knot began to swell and started to catch on every thrust neither made any move to stop or slow down, instincts overwriting those higher brain functions. Then the moment came when that knot swelled to its entirety as Bruce came with such intensity that he bit down harshly on Hal's opposite shoulder, hips stuttering and making the knot pull against him harshly. The feeling of Bruce's knot stretching him open further as the alpha's cum filled him up finally sent him over the edge of his second orgasm, so acutely aware of the man's girth with every contraction. As his own cock added to the mess on his stomach he could feel tears prick his eyes as his nails clawed against Bruce's back. The two of them continued humping and writhing against one another as they rode out their orgasms until it finally subsided into a slow grind, the post-orgasm bliss settling in.

They laid there, panting and covered in sweat. Bruce seemed especially fucked out as he rested his head into the crook of Hal's neck, nearly all of the 6' 2" man's weight pressing down on him as those warm hands rubbed gentle circles into his hips. Hal groggily released his death grip on Bruce's back and slowly slid them up to run through the man's hair. He could feel the rumble of what was practically a purr come from the alpha on top of him which brought forth a pleasant warmth blooming in his chest. Though as relaxed as he felt overall, the burn in his thighs and lower back started to set in from the stretch of the position. His knees just barely brushing against his shoulders was not a position he was meant to hold for an extended amount of time.

"Bruce.." He had to stop and clear his throat. "As much as I am loving the afterglow, my legs are starting to cramp up here."

He tried to shift his legs for emphasis which had Bruce's hands quickly stilling him by the thighs tightly since the movement pulled on where they were still joined. The alpha sighed before giving a small nip to his neck just above the collar covering his bonding glands. Bruce's hands were kneading into his thighs as he slowly leaned back. As his legs were eased off Bruce's shoulders, Hal couldn't help but groan lowly in appreciation at the relief before he was wrapping his legs around the alpha's waist instead to keep the two of them close together. Then Bruce was back to nuzzling against where he'd drawn blood from biting down too hard, kissing the area apologetically as his hands ran up Hal's sides languidly.

Hal chuckled breathlessly as he rolled his eyes, "I did want you to be rough with me, Bruce."

He got a gentle nip against his collarbone before Bruce was pressing his nose into the scent gland at the back of Hal's jaw, breathing deeply.

"Takes you a while to come back huh?" He mumbled, taking in the way that Bruce's scent enveloped him as he buried his nose into the soft black hair and wrapped his arms around Bruce's shoulders.

The alpha merely gave a hum in response before relaxing further onto Hal, who gave a huff as that weight settled onto him.

"Okay. Nope. Not calling you fat here, but you aren't exactly light either. Can't be doing this."

Bruce wrapped his arms around and under him before turning them over so that Hal was laying on top. The new position allowed Hal to stretch his legs out while keeping his arms loosely wrapped around the alpha's neck. Bruce had one hand rubbing gentle circles into his lower back and the other was pressed into the back of his neck, fingers occasionally running through the short strands of his hair. He was incredibly tempted to just relax and lay there like a bump on a log, which was probably part of the idea behind Bruce's actions. So instead he slowly moved his head up and gently pressed his lips to Bruce's who gladly reciprocated.

They exchanged small gentle kisses for a bit. Normally Hal wasn't too big on kissing but something about Bruce, or maybe the way he kissed, kept Hal surprisingly engaged through the whole endeavor. It wasn't long though before Hal was pulling back and while keeping his hips where they were —a residual spasm around the knot's pressure reminding him it was there— he slowly worked his way to nibble and suck marks along Bruce's neck. In response, Bruce groaned and tightened his hold on the omega. As Hal continued to mark and bite he could feel Bruce's cock twitch inside him which caused him to clench down pleasantly. It was as he was working over the hollow of Bruce's throat, just under his Adam's Apple, that the alpha's hip gave a rough thrust, pulling a low hiss of a groan from the both of them. The instance only served to encourage Hal to continue what he was doing with his mouth as he trailed his hands down to grip onto Bruce's hips. He then brought his knees up under himself enough so he could raise his upper body up to slide his hand towards the base of the alpha's cock where the man's sensitive knot was still locking them in place. The moment he barely brushed against it had Bruce buck up into him with a growl as he gripped tightly on Hal's hair, his other hand roughly digging into the exact sore spot on Hal's lower back. Fuck, the combination of pain and pleasure had Hal biting down harshly with a throaty groan.

The change in grip and position had left his right hand trapped in-between their hips, which wasn't exactly a problem but it wasn't exactly ideal either. But as he heard Bruce panting and felt the way the man's pulse had begun to race he knew he'd be remiss to not take advantage of the opportunity. So he placed a kiss on a particularly darkening bruise he'd left before shifting to steady his free hand on Bruce's chest. From there, he gave Bruce a playful grin before clenching down as he purposefully pressed his fingers against Bruce's knot. This caused Bruce to snap his hips upwards, feet planted against the mattress for leverage. Being raised up off the bed this way felt so stupidly incredible that he couldn't help but continue to rub the man's knot. That just meant that Bruce kept roughly fucking into him like that. Though it didn't take long before he felt Bruce cumming once again as his knot drained.

As they flopped down onto the bed, Hal took a moment to relish in the blissed-out breathless expression on Bruce's face. So while Bruce worked on coming back Hal figured now was as good a time as any to slide the man's cock out of him. He winced briefly at the motion before the feeling of cum leaking out and down his already slick-coated inner thighs registered. Hal blanched at the sensation but clenched down to try and push more of it out regardless. Though the way that Bruce tilted his head to blearily stare at the sight with a concerned frown gave Hal pause. Before Hal could say anything, Bruce was gripping onto his hips with a cold shock.

"We didn't use a condom."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Kinda forgot about that part." Hal sat back on his ankles and just looked down at himself, one hand idly running through the spunk on his stomach. "You clean?"

Bruce seemed to take a moment, finally looking up at his face. "Yes. You?"

"That would be an affirmative." He wiped his hand off on the bedsheet.

"You seem rather calm."

A dopey grin broke out across his face. "I mean I feel pretty fucked out, so there's that. But before you go full damage-control on me I'm on birth control and all that jazz. Though if it's worrying you so much I'll just make sure to grab Plan B tonight or something."

"...Alright. If you're sure."

"I am."

Bruce hummed in thought, hands running down Hal's powerful thighs before slowly sliding them back up to his waist. While his body wanted nothing more than to lay there boneless a while longer Bruce made himself sit up and guided Hal to lay down on his back. He should take responsibility for his actions. Plus Hal seemed more than willing still for whatever else Bruce may have had in mind at this point which seemed like a good sign, even if he was peering up at Bruce with a relaxed curiosity.

So he slid down till his head was hovering over Hal's groin. He took a moment and rubbed his face against the scent glands on the omega's upper inner thighs, nipping at them to get more of that heady scent. Hal hummed, languidly stretching out his upper body on the bed but still watching and waiting to see what Bruce was going to do.

Once the skin started to redden did Bruce let up and moved his head down to the juncture of Hal's legs. Using his tongue he swiped up all that had leaked out, running along the creases of Hal's thighs and over his slit. The moment he dipped his tongue in had Hal spreading his legs further apart in encouragement. But he needed to be thorough. First, he ran his tongue around the inside of the omega's slit, making sure to get all that had gathered there. Then he pressed his tongue into the actual entrance and couldn't help the muffled groan that escaped him at their combined taste. The rumble sent a shiver up Hal's spine. Bruce was then vigorously eating him out, fingers joining in to aid in getting as much of his own cum out. In the process, Hal's hands had found their way to Bruce's hair and were gripping on tightly while he had started to unconsciously hump the man's face.

While he could feel the combination of drool and slick leaking down his chin, Bruce continued to keep his face buried inbetween the omega's thighs. He could feel the way Hal occasionally clenched down on his tongue and fingers as the motion seemed to keep trying to draw him in further. Though at this point he couldn't taste himself anymore and all he was getting was Hal. Yet, he didn't want to stop what he was doing. Instead, he just wanted more of it. But to be sure he dragged his mouth away and looked down at the omega's slit. From what he could tell he'd gotten as much of his cum out as he could.

As his eyes slid up he could see that at some point Hal had managed to get hard again. The sight was one he stared at for a moment as he caught his breath. Then he was moving up and gripping Hal's hips as his lips wrapped around the head of the man's dick. The salty tang was normally one he wasn't particularly fond of with prior partners and yet here and now he was nearly reveling in it. Though it didn't take much convincing for him to take more of Hal into his mouth, making sure to hold the man's hips steady so he didn't risk gagging. Unfortunately, he couldn't go down all the way like he wanted to with how big Hal was —definitely bigger than what you'd expect for an omega but he wasn't going to complain. The weight and warmth in his mouth was wonderful and he started to bob his head as best he could, trying to take in a little more every time he went down.

It didn't take long before Hal was weakly squirming as he got closer and closer to release once again. Bruce kept up his pace with his mouth as he slid one hand back down and thrust his fingers into the omega's opening in time with his movements. The way Hal's hips canted with every movement worked in synch so well it may well have been the 20th time they've done this rather than the first. Every hitch seemed to get harder as Hal started to push on his head, tapping to let Bruce know he was getting close. A split-second decision had him taking as much of Hal into his mouth as he could while hollowing his cheeks. The action tipped Hal over the edge one final time with a more subdued relief.

After working Hal through his orgasm and cleaning over the omega's oversensitive genitalia he trailed kisses up the man's hip, up his torso, over his neck, until he was kissing him once again. He pulled back and trailed his eyes over the wreck he'd made, especially delighted in the marks he'd left. Though the way Hal seemed to glow in the moonlight was what kept him so truly enraptured. So he sat there watching as Hal laid there, still catching his breath and Bruce honestly wanted nothing more than to just keep Hal here with him. The feeling scared him in its intensity. Yet he found himself unable to stop keeping some kind of skin-to-skin contact with the omega.

Hal ran a hand through his sweaty hair, feeling extremely pleased and sated, and just took a moment of his own to look up at Bruce. He felt pretty happy with the marks he'd littered over the alpha and the way the man seemed especially disheveled and debauched. This whole thing probably won't be pretty memorable for the billionaire Hal figured but at least he'd left some kind of marks that would stick around for a little bit. When he made himself sit up, he was weirdly surprised when Bruce didn't move away in the slightest as he crowded into the man's space. Though as he met the alpha's gaze the words he was about to utter died in his throat causing him to swallow roughly. The glint of possessiveness that laid below the surface of that gaze only called forth unpleasant memories.

"Well, this has definitely been the most fun I've had in quite a while. So thanks for the fantastic time, Bruce." He forced his rough voice to come across as nonchalant, giving a tired upturn of a smirk.

Bruce seemed to flinch back just that little bit as he slowly blinked, "Of course." He shook his head at the automatic response with a frown before bringing a hand up to cup Hal's face, "I'm glad it was so good for you, I would be sorely remiss if it hadn't been. Plus I had a wonderful time as well, so thank you, Hal."

With that Bruce gave a small appreciative smile and forced himself to remove his hand. He shifted away from Hal and sat cross-legged on the bed with his hands in his lap, unable to stop the words from escaping. "The invitation to stay the night here is open if you want. But I also take it you're not much for sticking around afterword..."

Hal seemed to tense up as he carefully watched Bruce who steadily held his gaze while trying to keep his posture and body language as open as possible.

"I'm not going to force you to do so or anything like that, I promise."

When Hal's eyes narrowed Bruce shrugged before laying down against the pillows, closing his eyes but keeping an ear out just in case.

"You're right, ya know."

He heard the sound of Hal shifting and fully expected for him to leave just like that. But then instead the mattress dipped around him as skin brushing against his own had him opening his eyes. He was surprised to see Hal hovering over him with his face twisted in concentration and was interrupted as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Normally I'm more of a ' _fuck around and then leave before the morning_ ' kind of guy."

Bruce wasn't sure if he was more pleased or worried about the development. He wet his lips before getting out the question, voice just barely above a whisper, "What makes this time different...?"

Hal spoke just as quietly, "Would you believe me if I said I have no idea..?"

"Maybe. Maybe not.." That got a breathy chuckle out of Hal who then quirked a brow at him.

"Let's say I do stay, hypothetically. What would the rest of the night look like?"

"Hypothetically, I was looking at probably getting in the shower to get cleaned up before trying to get some rest. Though I can certainly go another round or two if you wanted to do so, however, any sex isn't a pre-requisite for you to stay."

Hal hummed in consideration, one hand trailing up Bruce's arm. Bruce for his part kept himself stock still, carefully watching Hal for any sign of what he was thinking.

Hal just closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. On the one hand, being with Bruce thus far had pretty much been one of his best all-time sexual encounters and this whole night was one he'd be revisiting for quite some time to come. Plus there was the alluring promise of another possibly mind-blowing round of sex to consider. On the other hand, staying meant dealing with the awkward post-sex feeling bullshit that he always did his best to avoid. It meant running the risk of Bruce trying to coerce him into more than just a one night stand. Which really meant staying was a really bad idea.

The sound of his phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts with a jolt. Bruce seemed just as surprised as Hal quickly got off the bed on shaky legs and maneuvered to where his pants had been tossed. He kneeled heavily and pulled the phone from his pants, squinting at the bright screen. The name on the screen had him answering quickly.

"Uh, Hey Carol."

"Wow. That is one hell of a fucked out voice you got there, Hal."

He felt his face flush and resisted the urge to clear his throat. "Did you call just to tease or was there an actual reason?"

Carol chuckled. "Sorry, sorry. In my defense, I didn't think you were actually going to answer. Figured you'd be a bit too preoccupied seeing as how I heard a little rumor someone fitting your description was seen leaving with Mr. Wayne earlier. So...should I be worried you've disappeared for so long?"

"Um...I don't think so, no?"

"...You don't think so?"

"Nah. I mean technically I'm still with the guy."

"Oh! Well, don't forget that you have reports due tomorrow, so I expect to see you bright and early in the morning." He could hear the Cheshire-like grin in her voice as he scratched the back of his head.

"Roger that, Care. See ya then."

He hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pant's pocket before forcing himself to stand. His legs were incredibly sore and protested every movement as he moved back to the bed, Bruce had sat up and was watching him like a hawk.

"How's Ms. Ferris?"

"She's fine. Mostly just checking in and reminding me about work in the morning."

Bruce hummed, stretching his arms above his head with a groan. "Should I be concerned?"

Hal peered at him, confused, "About...Carol? Or about my work?"

Bruce moved to the edge of the bed and stood up, completely unabashed and unconcerned with how naked he was. Then there was a hand brushing against the collar on his neck in a suggestion that sparked a realization in Hal's mind, chuckling as he reached up and held Bruce's hand.

"No, you don't have to worry about her like that. We dated quite a few years back but we're just friends."

Bruce seemed to relax just a smidge and moved his hand to hold onto Hal's. "I'm going to go shower, you can feel free to join me or not."

He brushed his lips against the knuckles of Hal's hand before letting go of it and presumably headed off to the bathroom. Hal bit his lip as he watched Bruce saunter away, appreciating the view. Though the sight of the claw marks Hal himself had left definitely made him wince. It was a smooth move on Bruce's part; head into the bathroom to give Hal the choice of quietly leaving while Bruce wasn't actively there so he didn't feel pressured to stay OR let him choose to stay without reservations and join in enthusiastically. He had no idea what he wanted to choose. As he worried his lip, the sound of a shower starting up could be heard from the direction Bruce had headed in.

With a sigh, Hal went about pulling his clothes back on, having to hunt down each piece and work to differentiate between what was his and what was Bruce's. Once he had shrugged on his suit jacket and stuffed his tie into his pocket with his phone, he paused briefly with a sudden impulse to leave some kind of note. Fuck it. He scribbled down a quick thing on the hotel memo pad.

> _I did mean it when I said tonight was great. If you're in the area again any time soon feel free to hit me up. Especially since I owe you after you made my legs feel like jello after all of that intense fun (which, kudos to you for setting the bar stupid high now btw). So until the theoretical next time._

Hal signed it off with his cell number and a blocky 'H' for his name, followed by a dumb winky face, before heading out.

He sent a quick text to Carol to let her know he was heading home and would update her once he had made it back safe and sound. Though he made a point to make sure he stopped by the corner pharmacy and picked up a box of Plan B, figuring he might as well since he said he would, and ignored the disapproving look from one of the other customers and the suggestive eyebrow waggle from the cashier. He did his best to not feel self-conscious over how much he knew he still reeked of sex and Bruce more specifically.

~.~.~

Bruce faintly heard the door open and close signifying Hal had left. Part of him felt disappointed, apparently forgetting this whole thing had been just a one night stand, but the more rational side of him was desperately relieved to be back in control. The way that being around Hal had made him so unlike himself had been absolutely terrifying and frustrating. But he also couldn't deny that there had been some kind of connection between them. Though it was going to have to remain a pleasant memory. Probably for the best. Especially as his hands ran over the scars that littered his mangled flesh. What the hell had he even been thinking, inviting the man to stay like that? There were thousands of reasons why he never did that. Yet, he'd been a brainless idiot who'd thrown all that normal caution and reason to the wind.

So when he stepped out of the shower and toweled off as he made his way to the bed, he was shocked to see the memo pad sitting there. He blinked as he read the note over again. Setting the pad down on the nightstand he resolutely decided he would not be contacting Hal. That path would only lead to bad decisions and unnecessary distractions. Bruce took his meds and then went to bed. If he happened to bury his nose into the sheets and pillows that reeked of his and Hal's combined scents and the activities from the night Bruce would blame it on post-coital alpha instincts. Or if maybe he got himself off on the scent alone. He would deny any and all of it to anyone else.

And if he just so happened to take the note from the pad and fold it up to place in his pocket the next morning, nobody else was there to know or chastise him for it whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates may be slow just cause while I have kind of planned out each chapter (which that's a hell of a first right there), they're not quite written yet.
> 
> ((have i been putting off writing other things cause of this? absolutely. am i sorry? ....somewhat))


End file.
